monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestral Malefica
Kestral Malefica is the spunky and erratic daughter of a dark witch, and a light wizard, and has a bit of a love-hate relationship with her mom. She tends to be a bit loud at times, and she can't admit it. She is owned by Hetastuckworts4137, and is strongly based upon her. Characteristics Personality and Traits "Kestral Malefica is the spunky and erratic daughter of a dark witch, and a light wizard, and has a bit of a love-hate relationship with her mom. She tends to be a bit loud at times, and she can't admit it". ''- Summary of her personality'' Kestral, as summarized, is a spunky girl with a bit of a erratic attitude. She is sometimes a bit loud and has a bit of a snark-like demeanor, but is also somewhat sympathetic. Kestral is also a bit tough, and is a bit of a feminist who won't let guys get in the way. She can also come off a bit harsh towards strangers and newcomers, and is also a bit aggressive (but during an argument, she's either watching or staying neutral). She also likes to show off her art skills sometimes, and is a bit arrogant and a little prideful, but she can't admit that. Kestral is also very intelligent, and likes to 'troll' her friends a bit and is also quite playful. Kestral also loses her temper easily, but sometimes she'll stay quiet when her temper starts getting a bit unstable. She is also quite talented and is great at art, and likes to sing. She is also quite quirky and very creative, and would put things into details no matter what. Kestral will sometimes jump to conclusions a lot too, but is usually fore-thoughtful. She is also an independent girl who does things her way, but sometimes she needs her friend's help to do so. Kestral's negative traits are that she tends to judge people a bit to early, but also comes back to think about who they are. As stated above, arrogance and pride are her main negative traits, along with having the tendency to bite her nail when she's nervous, and quickly losing her temper, and her tendency to yell a lot when she's mad (due to her mother's influence). She is also a bit evil, and maybe a tad bit devious, and would often make fun of people but of course, she's only teasing and doesn't actually mean it. Kestral also has a bit of a tendency to swear, but she does it on accident, usually. Her positive traits, on the other hand, includes her creativity, intelligence, talents, sympathetic-ness and quirkiness. Kestral is quite creative with many things and likes to mix and match stuff. She thinks anything is unique and creative if you put your mind into it. Her intelligence is due to her fascination in history, science and anything that doesn't involve plus signs, pi, and math-related topics. Her many talents, as stated above, are her art skills and music skills, but she favors the art skill more (but she tends to boast about it). She will feel sympathy for others when they are upset, and would try her hardest to cheer them up. Kestral's quirkiness is something she is most known for, and often has a bit of dark humor, often involving violence. Kestral is also quite capricious, but at the same time, sensible. Physical Appearance Kestral is a tall, thin (yet a bit chubby) young girl with brownish magenta hair and dull, light-olive skin. Her hair is thick and is cut into a pixie-cut with bangs that slide to the left (with a few strands sticking out), and has medium-toned teal eyes, a darker color of her skin for the lips, and pointed ears with a black ring-like piercing. Her nails are painted black. Kestral isn't very much into make-up, and only uses lip-gloss and mostly does a more natural look. Her mother has always pestered her about her looks, and would often tell her that she should act like her more and be more prettier than that, but Kestral says otherwise. Kestral doesn't care much for how she looks, and is a bit naive about her looks, but she doesn't really care, either. Interests Kestral's many interests and hobbies include reading, drawing, playing games, and chatting with her friends. Her favorite book genres are sci-fi fantasy, fiction, fantasy, and adventure; and her favorite book series include Scary Potter, Percy Jackson and the Ghoulympians, The Heroes of Ghoulympus, and the Scarthur Spiderwicks book series. She is a bit of a fan-ghoul to those book series, and is also a bit of a fan-ghoul to Catacombstuck and Hegorelia: Aah-six Powers. Her art skill is quite excellent, and has a love for drawing (though her mom gets a bit annoyed when she keeps drawing and drawing), and enjoys playing video-games such as Minecraft and many others. Kestral also enjoys chatting with her friends online (because she's a bit lazy to talk to them in real life). She also has a bit of a tendency and interests to make fun of people's interests that she might find a bit 'lame', and also likes watching a bit of anime, and reads mangas online (she also likes making fun of weeaboos, mary-sues, and Twilight). Kestral also likes watching South Park, and has recently got into it. Relationships Family Kestral's family consists of her mom (a dark witch), her dad (a light wizard), grandparents on her dad's side, an aunt on her dad's side, and a younger brother (named Thorin Malefica) in middle school. She is a bit of an outcast in her family, and has a bit of a love-hate relationship with her mom, and gets along better with her dad. She and her brother will sometimes get along, but they usually annoy eachother with spells and such (she would often tease him for his interests, too). Kestral loves her grandparents, and enjoys their company, but her grandpa does yell a lot, and her grandma can be a bit of a blabbermouth. She also loves her aunt, but is a it annoyed by her over-protectiveness. Kestral's relationship with her mom is full of tension, but there are times when she loves her, but there are times when she dislikes her, a bit. Belladonna Malefica (nee Tryllevs; mom) Like mentioned above, Kestral has a bit of a love-hate relationship with her, but Bella is a bit over-protective of her daughter and only does what is right for her. Belladonna has a bit of a tendency to yell at Kestral a lot, but really, she loves her but doesn't know how to show it. She would often criticize Kestral for many of her sloppy mistakes, and is a bit nosy, too (often trying to pry into other's business). Bella is also a bit strict. Oscar Malefica Friends Kestral's many friends are Roxie Ombre (she and her like to get together and watch a bunch of animes and read mangas together; Roxie will sometimes show her some animes Kestral has never watched before, and Kestral would show her her many interests), Morgan "Morgie" Selkie (she and her like to discuss many things such as Catacombstuck (which Morgie is slowly getting into) and talk about the weirdness of many things), Dana Baudet (the two often like to chat with each other via iCoffin, desktop, and many others; she and her like to discuss horrible original characters they see online, too), and Amy Velvela (the two like to discuss things that need changing, such as the school's system and how it works and many other things). All five of them are best friends, and like to chat with each other via technology stuff. Kestral also has three other friends that she used to hangs out with when the other five are busy; their names are Pyralis Fo̱tiá (a daughter of a fire elemental; Heath Burns' cousin), Paprika Chó̱ma (daughter of an oread), and Makani Anemos (daughter of an air elemental). These three were also Kestral's very first friends she made on her first day of Monster High, but ever since she met Roxie, Morgie, Dana, and Amy, Kestral has since forgotten about those three. Romance Kestral is a bit of a hopeless flirt, and tends to be a bit flirty towards boys (though she does show a bit of dislike for boys due to her feminist-like ways). She is actually bisexual too, and would flirt with both genders, but she doesn't seem to care much. Kestral also has 'hate-crushes' which are like regular crushes except with a bit of hate mixed into it. She is currently single. Enemies Kestral's enemies and rivals would mainly be Toralei Stripes and her posse. She is always there to prove Toralei wrong. Her many other enemies are, well, anybody who gets in her way, and/or people who bully others. Manny Taur is very much afraid of her, and Kestral doesn't like it when he bullies others. She once freaked him out with her creepy and grotesque side, and since then, he has feared her. Pet Even though she wanted a pet cat, Kestral got a pet male Blue and Gold macaw instead, which she named Mandrake (psst, she actually named him Sir Mandraketh), which she would often clothe in cloaks and roleplay with it. Though it's not a cat, she does enjoy his company, and would sometimes put a spell on herself so she can communicate with him. Clothing Basic Kestral's basic attire consists of her wearing a black blazer (with the sleeves rolled up, and a torned piece on the right shoulder), dark,-grey jeans (with rolled up leg-sleeves? or whatever you call it; there is also a stretchy-hole on the knee part), a short sleeved shirt with teal, red, and black zig-zag designs, and brown sandals. Her hair is cut short and slicked down to her neck. Her accessories consist of a teal-colored, left glove (that is figure-less), a spiked, black bracelet on the left arm, and black, orb piercing on her right ear. School's Out TBA Dawn of the Dance TBA Trivia Notes *Kestral often sneezes when it's a bit too breezy, and is a bit allergic to pollen *Kestral has a creepy and grotesque persona, which she named 'Dementia'. She uses that persona to scare people. *She has a slight addiction obsession with a type of candy called buttermint. Ever since she tasted on at a party, she couldn't keel her eye off that basket of buttermint. *She would often question her sanity whenever she plans something and it goes horribly wrong. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Original Character girls Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Female OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Other Females Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Witches and Warlocks Category:Magicial Category:Magic Category:Magical Witches Category:Dark Magic Category:Bisexual